Sunset Rises
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Inspired by LordBrony2040, the events of the Friendship game end with the word being destroyed. Sunset finds her friends dead and she is ripped away and thrown back to Equestria, where she finds herself both in the past BEFORE her exile and as an Alic- BLAH! BLAH! BLAH! Like we haven't heard this a hundred times before! Can we get to the Eldritch demons and creepy space apes?
1. Chapter 1

**Sunset Rises**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon and BarnesandNoble.**

 **...**

 **AN: Inspired by** **LordBrony2040**

 **...**

"True magic comes from honesty, loyalty, laughter, generosity and kindness!" Shouts Sunset at the corrupted Twilight as she activated her strange device, filling her with magic.

Now in one universe, Sunset would triumph over Twilight, free her from corruption, save the world(again), and make another friend and they'd all go home happy...

This was not that universe...

...1 hour earlier...

At the nearby 'random building full of science junk corp.' an experimental anti-matter powered particle collider was going through the test phase. "Hey Bob, isn't it great how we can experiment on the forces of nature with no fear of consequence or disaster?" Asked the scientist to his co-worker happily.

Bob nodded gleefully, "I hear yah Frank! True, were dealing with dangerous stuff. But thankfully our thoughtful corporate masters have thought of everything! And spared no expense for safety! Nothing can possibly go wrong!" Then he chuckled, "Unless of course we were dumb enough to leave this bad-boy turned on when we went to go to lunch, and some 'magical' catastrophe happens to destabilize reality at the exact same time." He said sarcastically in good humor.

Frank snorted, "Yeah, what are the odds of that?" He teased. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. Since we ain't dummies, and were going to turn off this thing before we go to lunch." He pointed out.

Bob nodded, "Yeah...by the way. What should we do about those containers full of obsolete technology and newly discovered element Macguffin-ranium?" He points to said containers.

Frank shrugged, "Eh, who cares. The guy in marketing...'Chekhov G. Un', I think he said his name was? Sounds German- Anyway, he's confident that stuff like that will never ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, EVER significantly impact anyone's life in the future in any shape or form at all." He said confidently.

Bob shrugged, "Eh, your right. We'll just leave it for someone else to take- But enough dawdle, I'm hungry. Let's quickly input our codes to shut down the machine. I trust I don't need to remind you that we have to be the one's who do this. Since were the only one's who know said codes, and it's very important that we do so, not delay and are not suddenly killed before we input the very important codes...otherwise NOTHING will be able to shut down the machine."

Frank snorted dismissively, "Yeah, like we'd ever die! Especially only 3 days before retirement!"

They both nodded and began to input the code...only for someone to forward them a video. "Oh, neat! Let's immediately drop what were doing and watch it!" "Sure, why not? It's not like us doing so will have catastrophic consequences for the world or anything." He joked.

 **...Mal's whistle...**

Frank frowned, "I don't get it- Those were the last words he'd say before he and his friends heads were looped off at their shoulders by a tall man with no face, slender arms, and a business suite...

The thing (somehow) smirked as the now unsupervised particle collider reached critical mass...at the same time he sensed that reality was beginning to unhinge...

 **"Just one last thing to take care of."** He then fast forwarded one hour into the future...

...present...

Sunset gaped as the magical overloaded her body, starting to tear it down at the cellular level, She didn't understand how this all went wrong! She'd been seconds away from making everything right again! And then an explosion from the other side of town...just tore all of reality to pieces...her home...her friends...her world...all ripped to pieces...and soon she'd be gone too...

...pause...

Slenderman whistled Mal's theme as he grabbed the frozen time Sunset...and chucked her through the now very unstable and about to shatter portal to Equestria...an Equestria that was currently in throes of a time loop set in motion by a malevolent pink unicorn...

He (somehow)winked at the readers, **"I'm not coming back."** He explained as he himself winked out of existence...

...many years earlier...In Equestria...

On a lonely, dusty road in the middle of the night...a small, blue colt sadly trudged through the night. "She's gone...no one takes me seriously...and even if I survive that third rate cesspit I call a school and graduate...the diploma I get won't be worth the paper it's written on...maybe my sister, mom and dad are right...maybe I should just accept my lot in life...and just settle for a job at the fish factory-

 **BOOM!**

The colts eyes widened as two balls of fire streaked the heavens...one crashes in the palace of princes Celestia...the other...mere yards away from him...excited and full of curiosity...Dipper Pines ran happily to the crash site...completely unaware that his life- which in a universe that will no longer happen would've doomed an exceptional brilliant and unique colt to a life of mediocrity and anonymity -was about to change- (fingers crossed) -for the better...hopefully...

...

Oh, and apparently Princess Celestia is shocked to see her young apprentice enveloped by a- yada, yada, yada -fire ball falling from the sky, only to become older- blah, blah, blah -and an alicorn...but, meh, who cares?...

 **...**

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sunset Rises**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...

...3 months later...

The Summer Sun Celebration was in full swing as the three alicorn trotted onto the fairground, "Wow! The last three months were intense!" Exclaimed Princess Candace.

Princess Sunset nodded, "I know! The surfer zombie contest, the giant squids from outer space, and I enjoyed a brief but memorable stint as 'sideshow Sunset'."

"And I learned the true meaning of Columbus day!" Exclaimed Princess Celestia happily...then frowned thoughtfully. "Which was VERY weird considering it's a minor holiday that only has relevance in another universe." She admitted confused.

Sunset nodded, "But more importantly it's given me time to patch things up with Celestia, come to terms with the trauma of seeing my world and friends die, accept that the future is already messed up due to my interference so I might as well make the most if it, apparently made friends with Candace somehow. And thus all the angst in my life has been dealt with and we can get on with the story...of our lives."

Celestia nodded, "Indeed, and now we are here today to gather the six soon-to-be element bearers as fillies in the hope that they'll start a friendship earlier!"

She turned to Fourth wall, "We all caught up?"

'Fourth wall', the royal wall builder and part time archivist nodded as he wrote down the summary into his ledger...and then walked out of the story...

Sunset shielded her eyes as she saw the flying royal chariot that would bring filly versions of her friends...

Sunset smiles as she spreads out her wings in anticipation, "Today is truly the first day of the rest of my NEW life..." She says happily-

"LITTLE GIRL! LET GO OF THE REIGNS!"

"YEE-HAW!"

Screamed a filly named Pinkie Pie as she hijacked the chariot and caused it to-

 **CRASH!**

"WHY!?"

"MOMMY!"

"YOU MANIAC!"

"MY DRESS! IT'S RUINED!"

"MY LEG!"

Sunset face hooved as she want to get her six filly friends out from under the crashed chariot...and fifty pounds of boiled puffer fish...

...

Unknown to all, a lone figure spied on the whole scene from afar, "It's go time." He whispered. "Whatever creep." Chuckled the rainbow colored unicorn filly next to him.

"Do you want my allowance for the next month or not?"

..."Fine."

...

"So in conclusion...let the rainbow remind you!" Exclaimed Sunset.

Candace turned to her, "Okay, now that's just corny."

Sunset glared, "I'd like to see you improvise better in a pinch!" She hissed from the side of her mouth. Things had naturally taken a downturn after the 'crash'. Fluttershy and Twilight were now terrified of Pinkie. Rainbow was egging Pinkie to do more and to race her. And applejack vomiting all over Rarity's dress had nearly sparked into a brawl!

Quickly, the three Princesses intervened. Sunset hadn't wanted to resort to this so soon...but she pointed out how they each got their cutie marks from a violent flash of rainbow light...and let them connect the dots...

It...seemed to sorta work...true, Rainbow was MORE annoying now-

"I MADE SIX CUTIE MARKS APPEAR OUT OF THIN AIR! I'M MORE AWESOME THEN I THOUGHT!"

-But at least they were getting along now...well, Twilight and Fluttershy were heading off on their own to enjoy some quiet...rainbow, Applejack and Pinkie were going off to out do each other in contests...and Rarity was going off on her own to make a new dress at the arts and crafts...bu they weren't fighting and most of them were getting along with each other!...that was progress...right?

Celestia put her hoof on the pony that had become like her daughter in all but blood, "It's fine Sunset...I'll think of another way-

"NO! They...they were the best of friends! I can make this work! I- Candance runs over to start massaging her shoulders, "It's okay, big girl...why don't we get you some nice sympathy tea and chocolate?"

Sunset sighed, told the girls not to stray too far and where to meet up later...and joined her fellow alicorns for a good long sulk and confectionery gorging...

And thus...did not see what was about to transpire...

...

Rarity smiled at the darling new ensemble she'd made...and it was all thanks to her new friend- "I'm sorry, darling...what was your name again?" Asked rarity. "Mable, Mable Pines!" Gushed the rainbow colored unicorn filly.

...

"I can't believe I lost at the horse shoe toss..." Said Rainbow despondent. "I can't believe I lost either." Responded an equally dumbstruck Applejack, they both looked at the the rainbow filly that had beaten them...

...

"HOORAY!HOORAY!HOORAY!HOORAY!HOORAY!HOORAY!HOORAY!HOORAY!HOORAY!HOORAY!HOORAY!HOORAY!HOORAY!HOORAY!HOORAY!HOORAY!"

Shouted both Pinkie and Mable as they kept jumping up and down and around each other excitedly...

"They've been at this for 10 minutes straight." Said a disbelieving griffin butcher to his candlestick maker compatriot...

...

Ah, cute little animal prints! I hope they lead to something adorable!" Exclaims Fluttershy as she follows said foot prints...followed closely by Twilight as she picked up a trail of books-

"Honestly! What jerk leaves books strewn about like this! messy, messy! It's going to take hours to clean all these!"

Both trails lead straight to a supply tent which they went in...and found the rest of the group!

"What are you guys doing here?" Asks Twilight.

"Mable said she had more exquisite fabrics to sow me!" Said Rarity.

"She told us this would be a good spot for a rematch!" Said rainbow as Applejack nodded.

"I'm just here to move the plot along!" Shouts Pinkie Pie to everyone's confusion.

Mable chuckled, "Right...sorry about this...but my creepy brother told me to bring you here-

"Dang it Mable, don't introduce me like that!"

The mane six's eyes turn as a lanky blue earth pony colt walks in-

Mable rolled her eyes, "You pay me to lure six fillies into a private place where no one else can see or hear...how is that not creepy?"

There is a chorus of 'You got that right', 'That is pretty creepy', and 'Eyup'. Said the fillies as they eyed the colt warily.

Dipper groaned, this was not beginning well at all...

"Look, I'm here to ask you for help-

"To prove I'm crazy!" Squeaked Mable suddenly in a fake Dipper voice that prompted giggles from the other fillies.

"DANG IT MABLE, THIS IS-

"AH! AH! Dad says you can't yell at me, remember?" Said Mable cheekily.

Dipper pulled at his mane frustrated, "Just...please...will you just let me do this?" He implored desperately.

Mable sighed, but reluctantly relented.

Dipper thanked her and turned back to the girls, "Right so I need your help to find and reactivate the Elements of Harmony."

Twilight gave him a weird look, "That old mares tale?"

Dipper shook his head, "It's real, and I believe Princess Sunset has gathered you here because she needs you to become friends to better harness it's power when your older to fight Nightmare Mo- MABLE I CAN SEE YOU MAKING THE 'HE'S CRAZY' GESTURE IN THAT MIRROR'S REFLECTION!" He shouted suddenly without turning around as the fillies giggle at said gesture.

"Sorry! I'm done! For real this time! I'm going into the corner now!" Says an apologetic Mable as she goes to do just that.

Twilight gives the odd colt a guarded weirded out look, "Riiight...It's not that we don't believe you..." Twilight pauses at that. "... I don't really know how to finish that sentence." She admitted finally.

Dipper groaned, "Look, I know how crazy it sounds-

"I'm not sure you do darling." Interrupts Rarity.

Dipper ignores this and moves along, "But I have proof!" He pulls out a cockroach.

 **EEEEEKKKKKKKKK!**

Screams Rarity, Rainbow just laughs. "A bug, is your proof?"

"Who you calling BUG Maggot!?" Screams...the bug!?

Everyone is floored by this! "It talks?!" Screams the Mane 6 in horror...well, except Fluttershy, who squeals it in delight instead.

"Oh, my! I've never seen a talking bug before! Where'd it come from?! How dose it talk!? What dose it eat?!"

"Enough questions, Maggot! Dipper! Get these cadets in line! Their derailing the whole operation!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Shouts Dipper as he salutes instinctively!...Before feeling very foolish for doing so...especially in front of a bunch of fillies that were taking him less and less seriously by the second...

Dipper shakes his head, "Look the point is he has an eidect memory and can repeat everything he hears-

"What, like this lame conversation?" Teased Rainbow.

Dipper just smiles and nods to bug, "What, like this lame conversation?" Said Bug in a perfect replication of Rainbow's voice!

They were all stunned! "Okay...wow...that's actually pretty cool." Admits Rainbow.

Dipper smiles, finally glad that things were back on track. "Right, tell them what you heard in the princesses Quarters-

"CAKE! FEED ME CAKE! I DEMAND CAKE!" Bug screamed in Celestia's voice.

"No! The other thing! The other thing you heard in the Princesses quarters!" Shouted Dipper annoyed as the fillies giggled at the whole thing.

"OH! OH! SHINNY! GIVE ME MORE SHINNY! MOUNT ME YOU BEAST!" Moaned Princess Candace voice in pleasure.

This made everyone go bright red, "IS THAT MY BROTHER!?" Shouts Twilight horrified!

FINALLY, Dipper got Bug to give the correct recording of Sunset discussing their plans for the elements of Harmony...

The filly mane 6 each had their own reaction:

Twilight began to gabble excitedly about the princess trusting her with such an important duty-

Rarity wondered if her 'element' would clash with her ensemble-

Fluttershy quivered in fright at the whole prospect(Dipper saw this and went to comfort her)-

Rainbow Dash was crowing happily over how awesome she must be to have such an important role-

Pinkie was going on and on and on about how many parties she'd have to plan for finding elements, making new friends and defeating nightmare Moon.

Applejack response was the most grounded, "What exactly do you want us to do?" She asked suspicious.

"I don't know where the element are, but since your connected to them. I SHOULD be able to triangulat them using THIS!"

He pulls out-

"A toy?" Asked Twilight Skeptically.

Indeed, it was a child's play-rotary dial phone. Dipper sighed, "It was SUPPOSED to be a big, badass hypercube- He glares at Mable.

"I said I was sorry!" Exclaimed Mable.

Dipper sighed, "Look bottom line: I can use this to teleport anywhere, Mable grab my hand and the other side of the phone."

"Wha?" Asked Mable who'd been distracted by the Butterfly.

Dipper sighed, "Dang it Mable, this is important if your not touching me- or someone touching me -AND the other end of the phone not only will you not come with me, neither will the phone!"

Mable rolls her eyes but complies, Dipper carefully dials the correct number(which is a lot harder then it sounds due to his hooves)-

 **ZAP!**

The Mane 6 gaped in shock and amazement as Dipper teleports from one side of the tent to another. Especially, Twilight; "You found a non-magical way to allow non-unicorn ponies to teleport!? That's amazing!"

Dipper couldn't help but blush a bit.

"You should tell people about this!" She exclaims.

Dipper sighs, "I'm kinda...too busy focusing on my current...'personal' project to think about that- then he snorts in annoyance -Besides waht Adult is going to take a little kid like me serious?"

Before Twilight could ask him to elaborate-

"ANYWAY! Come on over here! I'm confident I can use your Aura's to pinpoint the location of the elements!" Curious, the fillies gather around and place their hooves on the odd toy of power as directed, Dipper makes some adjustments...examines a few weird instruments he'd brought.

"There! Huh...a little interference...can't really tell where it is...but I can defiantly get us there! Or at least...NEAR there. Everyone hold hooves in a circle!"

They all quickly comply, "Alright, just to be clear. we quickly go there to see if it takes us directly to the elements, if not depending on where we are, we either search for them or come back and figure out a new way of getting the elements. That good for everyone?"

Everyone nods, though Twilight suddnly gets a thought; "Wait, shouldn't we tell the princesses where we-

"Mable! Do you have your hand on the other side of the phone!" Shouts Dipper quickly over Twilight.

"Wha- Oh, sure." Says Mable obliviously as she watched the butterfly again.

"Good, everyone hang on!" He exclaims and he activates it quickly almost in a panic.

Twilight tries again, "Wait, you didn't answer my-

 **ZAP!**

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Publish a chapter of my 'Shake up the Falls' Challenge before anyone else and I'll update the next chapter this plus two other stories!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **AN: I am rewriting this story and continuing it in 'Tales of the falls'(it'll be easier to keep track of)  
**

 **As for the rate of updating; that depends on real life, inspiration, will of my lord and savior Jesus Christ...and bribing me with 'Shake up the falls chapters.**

 **Yes, for every ONE chapter of my 'Tales of the Falls' challenge you make, I'll have THREE stories of YOUR choosing updated.**

 **...as long as they follow the requirement below:**

 **SHAKE UP THE FALLS: CHALLENGE!**

 **Primary Objective:**

 **Tired of fanfictions just copying cannon and not doing anything really different? Well, I am!**

 **So I say we do a 'deconstruction' of Dipper and Mabels 'sibling bond'! Through the following-**

 **(BEGIN FLASH-FORWARD)**

 ** _A forty-something year old Dipper enters his parents house and takes off his fast-food uniform with a sigh as he looks down at his meager paycheck._**

 ** _A forty-something Mabel (wearing a crazy sweater and surrounded by dozens of cats); looks up._**

 **" _Hey Dipping sauce! Guess what!? I made a 50 ft butterfly made of comics...which I then set ablaze! I'm still the goddess of destruction!...also the police are here again to fine us for burning stuff without a permit...also for unintended arson damage to the neighbors house"_**

 **" _Wait, what!?" Shouts Dipper just as a policeman steps out of the shadows and snatches up Dipper's paycheck._**

 **" _Ah, come on man! I worked overtime the whole week at the drive-through to earn that!" Shouts Dipper. But the Officer had already left._**

 ** _Dipper feels a drop of water on his head...the ceiling was leaking..._**

 **" _I also created a new water slide for Waddles!"_**

 ** _CRASH!_**

 ** _The ceiling gives way as a giant hog crashes down and breaks the floor; water soaking everything!_**

 ** _The cats scatter in panic; breaking various household objects as they do so._**

 ** _Mabel laughs at this. "Ah, they're cute when their crazy!" She shouts as she takes a picture of them._**

 ** _Dipper sighs as he goes to check the emergency fund...only to find it empty..._**

 **" _Hey Dipping sauce! Can we have Pizza tonight!? Duck-tective will be on!" Shouts the ever cheerful yet oblivious Mabel._**

 ** _Dipper just hangs his head...and cries..._**

 ** _(FLASH-FORWARD END)_**

 **What I just showed you was a peek into a future after Gravity falls, where Mabel no longer needs to fear growing up...because she doesn't have to! Why would she need to when she has a pushover brother who is willing to sacrifice everything: never getting married, never being independent, never having a life of his own to make her happy?!(in other words: An Enabler/Co-dependent relationship)  
**

 **You can give this vision to whoever you want: Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Pacifica, Stan, Ford, Soos, etc- You can have it sent to them at any time in the series, or have them sent back in time, or do a Peggy Sue! And have them use this knowledge to shatter cannon!**

 **Also Bill Cipher's threat needs to be taken more seriously!(I'm talking actual full-on Armageddon preparation after his first appearance!) And they need to take Gideon seriously when he sends the creepy letters and hosts his TV show(You don't have to kill him, but the Pines Family have to at least Neutralize him...or make some kind preparation to fight him when he breaks out). EXAMPLE: Mable is forced to take Dipper more seriously and not mess with him to survive or The realization that she and her loved one's might die at the end of the summer make Wendy not so hung up on the whole 'age gap' with Dipper and goes out with him.  
**

 **Also, the hero's need to be proactive! When Gideon starts sending creepy letters and making television broadcasts, they need to take care of him(kill or neutralize; either works). All that matters is that they strike first at the first sign of trouble; And don't just have them wait around and do nothing!  
**

 **NO LEMONS, LIMES, YAOI, YURI OR INCEST PLEASE! I HATE THAT STUFF...  
**

 **Secondary objective: the following episodes can't end as they did in cannon!(especially if your doing a Crossover!) If you want to kill Wendy and have Pacifica be the rebound fine. Or you could have Wendy give Dipper a chance after saving him from ghosts...have them go on a couple dates(this can even happen off-screen if it's easier)...Wendy decides it's not going to work...and then land Pacifica on the rebound(that works too) Just do something different!(conversely, you could also just give Pacifica Tyrone and Dipper could have Wendy...just saying...everyone would be happy...)**

 **"The Inconveniencing".(it annoyed me that no one did anything with Wendy's 'stare at wall and rethink everything' statement, I'd appreciate some help there)  
**

 **Time Travelers Pig(call it semantics if you must, but I would never let a girl get hurt just to save a pig. Mabel's just going to have to suck it up and learn she can't have everything)(I'd recommend using Steven Universes 'The Answer' as a template(or it's Aesop at least)) The ending can't be cannon! Especially if your doing a crossover!(Endings where BOTH Waddles and Wendy are saved are also okay)  
**

 **Fight Fighters(none of this band-aid solution 'hate each other in silence' stuff! I want to see an aftermath! Have Wendy find out the truth and be mad at both of them if you have to! Just do something different!**

 **Little Dipper(I would prefer you just skip this episode entirely to be honest) (Or better yet, use Steven Universes 'Too short to Ride' episode as a template)(But if you do, do this episode...skip the 'twins idiotically Argue over the crystal instead of saving themselves and their home from Gideon' Scene. Have Dipper punch out Mabel and use the crystal. Or have Mabel punch out Dipper to use the crystal! Just do something different! Especially if it's Crossover! In that case have someone else punch them and use the crystal!)Considering what Dipper just sacrificed for Mable in Time travelers pig...I've always felt that Mable was more then a bit ungrateful and mean in this episode...  
**

 **Boyz Crazy(I actually have no problem with the ending here believe it or not, but I was annoyed that it was rendered somewhat meaningless since there was no aftermath(between Dipper and Wendy anyway). So...you know...go do your thing. I would recommend using Steven universes 'week of Sardonyx' Arc as a template)**

 **Into the Bunker((take a deep breath)look, you can handle the shipping however you want. But you have to have Mabel equally punished for the trouble(it is her fault they were locked in there in the first place after all). (Preferably where Wendy and Dipper are mad at Mabel and refuse to forgive her.)(their also needs to be an aftermath, Dipper having an honest, real conversation with Wendy about how he still has feelings for her and where they go from here. I'd recommend using Steven Universe episodes 'Mr Greg' or 'we need to talk' as templates)(also please just skip 'Roadside attraction' entirely, please)(if your doing a crossover, and bring someone else down there with them, you have to have them stop Mabel from locking Dipper up!  
**

 **Northwest mansion Noir:(Groan) so much wasted potential. Pacifica's parents just forgive her? Nothing comes from the shipping? Pacifica was nearly killed by Wendy's ancestor, and nothing comes from that?)(P.S. I'm aware that a lot of people have actually fixed that in their fics(for which I'm grateful), I just feel that it needs to be said)**

 **Mabel and Dipper v.s. the future(you do what you want with this...just don't make things so ridiculously one-sided and place all the blame on Dipper as it did in cannon(also, Dipper has to find out about Mabel's deal with Bill))**

 **Tertiary objective:**

 **Dipper V.S. Manliness: I always thought it weird that their was no girl(be it Wendy, pacifica, Tambry, or candy, etc) during his 'man trials'. Whether to beat him at being a 'man', laugh at his loincloth(or if he loses said loincloth, make him embarrassed), be inadvertently a crucial part of his 'trial', or just along for the ride...I just think it's a story possibility that should be explored is all... I also feel that Stan's hypocrisy for badmouthing ABBA while he himself watches 'The Duchess Approves' should be explored...as well as Dipper getting mad at Mable ridiculing him after everything he's done for her,  
**

 **Carpet Diem: It always bugged me that nobody cared about Dippers leg getting chewed off by a wolf, A woodpecker biting out his tongue, or his personal belongings getting vandalized...Don't just slap a band-aid solution 'Status-Quo' approved ending on it...make Dipper mad at Mabel for putting him through all that! Have it be a long messy fight! If you make them reconcile...they BOTH have to earn it!(especially Mable)  
**

 **Summerween: Why is it so horrible for Dipper to want to celebrate Halloween his own way? True, he shouldn't of lied, but slanting the episode to put him completely in the wrong for wanting to have fun his own way...was completely unnecessary! Pleas make this episode more balanced**

 **Dreamscape: For the most part I have no complaints about the episode, but it needs to be at least addressed that Stan only 'toughens' up Dipper while letting Mable do whatever she wants. Also, could someone PLEASE tackle Gideon when he's gloating about the Deed in front of the Pines?**

 **Soos and the real girl(I don't get why Melody should have to leave, I'd rather prefer she stayed and have a sub-plot going with Soos)**

 **Blendin's Game(I mostly had no problem with this...but it always bugged me that no one did anything with the 'young Wendy thinks Dipper is cute' storyline...some assistance here would be most appreciated)(I'd also like to see Wendy's reaction to that)  
**

 **Tale of two Stans:(I'm with my fellow fanficton writers. Their should have at least been a small rift popping up between Mabel and Dipper after Mabel trusted Stan over Dipper(Especially considering she prevented Ford from killing Bill!))**

 **Stanchurian Candidate: I feel it was rather selfish for Stan to put his pride over the safety of his family, when they reveal the mind-control to him and he gets mad, lay it on home how he's being selfish and seemingly uncaring about his family!**

 **The last MabelCorn:** **I feel it was rather selfish for Mable to put her needs over the safety of her family, you can keep the 'Unicorns are selfish jerks' revelation if you want, but also lay it on home how she's being selfish and seemingly uncaring about her family!**

 **Roadside Attraction:(Recommended by Emma Iveli) If you MUST do this episode, Mable has to give Dipper more advice then just 'move on'(seriously, it's a bit weird she didn't help him more with this considering how much she loves matchmaking and knows better then anyone else how socially awkward Dipper is) And she and Grunkle Stan need to get into a big argument over who's advice is more valid. (pointing out the hypocrisy of Mable badmouthing flirting with multiple people, when she dose the same would be funny)  
**

 **Weirdmagedon: (can't think of anything...save for wanting to see a fic. where Ford's Bill-Killing Gun actually works...and Maybe some more character development/bonding between Dipper Wendy...and possibly Pacifica)(Oh, having Wendy comfort Dipper over his 'You can't make someone fall in love, you can only be worthy of love' speech would be nice too)  
**

 **Escape from Reality: JUST BURST THE BUBBLE! Especially if it's a crossover! A 22 minute story wrapped up in 5 minutes! Mabel can just deal with it!(it would also be nice if Wendy, Pacifica, or SOMEONE comforted Dipper about not getting any Valentines, also it be nice if someone reminded Wendy and Soos that their friends and family are suffering and they need to rescue them before they go gallivanting in the bubble).  
**

 **Take Back the Falls: If your doing a crossover, you HAVE to have someone from the Crossover-verse SUCCESSFULLY stop Stan from breaking the circle. By threatening him with death or dismemberment if necessary!**

 **EX: Ford: "Him and I...Grammar Stanley"**

 **Stan is about to beat him...when he feels cold steel pressed against his back**

 **Undyne: "YOU %$ #% one foot from where you are, I'll #% &$%$ kill you!"**

 **Stan gulps nervously...but stays in his place...and the cipher is complete...**

 **NOTE: to all Wendip and Dipifica fans alike...have you considered just making a water proof Tyrone and giving him to Pacifica while Dipper has Wendy? You could literally have your cake and eat it too!**

 **ANOTHER note: crossovers with gravity Falls in this challenge are accepted and encouraged! Let your imagination run wild!(But ONLY as long as you don't have the people from said crossover-verse sitting around useless and not letting them change the plot(let the above 'stop Stan from ruining the circle' be your template for ANY other moments in Gravity falls Cannon)**

 **And one more thing...I'm well aware that this might not be some people's cup of tea...so if you want to adopt ANY of my stories...or give them to a friend/acquaintance. That's fine.**

 **This dose NOT mean I'm discontinuing my stories, I'm just trying to give you more options. I will also allow multiple adoptions, so more then one person can enjoy this!**

 **Well, that's more or less it, good hunting YAH'll!**

 **...**

 **ANOTHER ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! the publisher is Xlibris** ** **, also available at Inkitt, Amazon and BarnesandNoble.****


End file.
